TABRIS EL DIARIO PERDIDO
by Aleksast
Summary: Acaecido después de acabar con el decimo-séptimo ángel, Shinji encuentra el diario de Kaworu Nagisa y una carta, y la imagen de aquél ángel lo atormenta intermitentemente, ¿qué dice el diario? Dedicado a deskdraik. [En edición]
1. Prólogo

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Prólogo**_

Shinji Ikari, el tercer niño, el salvador de la humanidad. Parecía sorprendido ante el hecho de que; en primer lugar, el quinto elegido haya resultado ser un ángel, y en segundo lugar, que tuviere un diario personal, el cual tenía en sus manos junto con una carta escrita con puño y letra de aquel impostor. Sí, era un impostor para Shinji, puesto que había entrando en profundas fibras de su corazón, y de su pensamiento, pues su imagen se hacia presente tan a menudo que parecía estar ahí mismo, mirando condescendientemente todo lo que ocurría, observando entre la oscuridad la pena que al chico le embargaba. Kaworu Nagisa era su nombre falso, un nombre que preferiría borrar de su memoria, ¿los motivos? Ese ángel, ese sujeto le había dicho que lo amaba una vez durante la ducha a la cual él había ido, en la noche que se había quedado sabrá dios a que.

Contuvo unas enormes ansias de aventar el diario al barranco donde Misato un día lo llevó a contemplar la transformación de la ciudad en fortaleza. Sollozó de rabia, era inútil intentar hacerlo, una fuerza dentro de él lo evitaba, y con justa razón; aquel adolescente de ojos carmesí se había vuelto una persona importante en su vida, a pesar de la brevedad del tiempo, tenía al diario como único recuerdo de Kaworu. Hastiado de su misma condición, se dirigió a su nuevo apartamento en los suburbios de la ciudad, cerró con llave y colocó el diario en un buró cercano a su cama, sin embargo, seguía recordando el momento en que apretaba la mano de la unidad 01 para acabar con la vida del ángel, y no pudo más, debía hacer algo para relajarse y conciliar el sueño; estaba desesperado y al no tener escapatoria se encaminó al baño a hacer lo propio. Shinji había experimentado la autosatisfacción una vez, antes, pero jamás pensó en recurrir a ella de nueva cuenta, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, apareció él, como un fantasma atormentando a su presa, mirandole con decepción. Ya sin defensas, Shinji no pudo más que llorar sin mayor consuelo.

~¿Realmente es necesario? Los lilim son sin duda las criaturas más interesantes de SU creación ~ mencionó el fantasma ~ ¿pretendes erradicar estos pensamientos brindándote un poco de placer momentáneo? Sabes que soy más fuerte que ello, y esa fortaleza sólo me la brindas tu, nadie ni nada más.

Shinji cambió su semblante taciturno por uno en el cual mostraba ira.- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué decirme que me amabas si me traicionarías después? - pregunto con la voz destrozada, como si realmente le fuera a responder aquel fantasma, como si pudiera hacerlo.

~ no me corresponde a mi responder, solo soy una parte de tu conciencia, fruto de tu mente... Puedo hacer lo que tu desees, esta noche si tu lo deseas, puedo hacer incluso cosas que en tus sueños más recientes no he hecho... Aunque existen riesgos, tu decides en esto... depende de lo que decidas, y cuanto tiempo decidas que dure. Te recomiendo que leas el diario que esta ahí, puede que te ayude a superar todo esto ~ mencionó aquel borroso fantasma, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Shinji ~ debes de saber que la diferencia entre el original y yo puede ser sustancial, pues yo soy el resultado de tus ocultos deseos, el alma y escencia de él son imposibles de adaptar… ahora que esto me es nuevo, pero en tus sueños parece que no lo es ~ advirtió, mientras Shinji cerraba los ojos y sentía una tremenda oleada de calor recorrerlo por completo. Permaneció así, fantaseando con aquel espectro, en su mente soñaba estar con él, y secretamente se imaginaba en el paroxismo sublime, una desviada idea de sacudirse vertiginosamente en su piel... ¿de donde había sacado tanto deseo por aquel ángel sonriente? Sentía algo similar en las noches por Asuka, lo que explicaba el que tuviere que cambiar las sabanas más seguido, mas esto, un sueño húmedo, parecía vivirlo intensamente; en el baño, su cuerpo sudaba y parecía emitir un jadeo discreto, en su mente era un desenfrenado encuentro con Kaworu Nagisa, con su fantasma, precisamente.

Poco no faltó para que llegase al éxtasis, sentía en su ser un placer sin precedentes, sin saber que lo que causaba ese estado de goce era su mano y su miembro, mas ya no le importaba; para él estaba teniendo el más íntimo contacto con Kaworu Nagisa, haciendo cuantas cosas pudiere imaginar... Exhausto, se retiró a la cama, y esa noche Kaworu no apareció más. ¿el comienzo de una nueva locura? ¿deseaba tanto a Kaworu como para masturbarse mientras soñaba que él le poseía? Desearía estar soñando, o nunca haber soñado así con el quinto piloto, pero lo había hecho y no le había resultado tan desagradable, es más, comenzaba a sentir los efectos de las hormonas, a necesitar de aquello y mientras lograra su cometido, poco importarían ya las circunstancias.


	2. Capitulo Primero: Ausencia

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Primero: Ausencia**_

Era de mañana, el sol estaba oculto entre densos nubarrones que le daban un aspecto más que sombrío, como si la felicidad del mundo se hubiera extinguido para siempre, en un frío mar de indiferencia; soledad, angustia y tristeza. ¿todo rondaba sobre él? Así parecía indicarlo el cielo gris, mostrando su más deprimente, aciago luto a uno de sus ángeles. ¿era acaso el castigo divino que enviaba al más miserable de los hombres, al utilizado, al inocente incapaz de hacer valer su voluntad, a la marioneta estelar que mostraba lo débil y sumiso que era a cada segundo, al hijo de Gendo Ikari, de aquel bastardo que osaba contradecir la voluntad de Dios, al idiota que nadie quería por que a nadie y a todos hacia falta? Por que, ¿que importaba él, si encontrarían un sexto, séptimo, octavo y enésimo piloto? Primer lección de vida, dolorosa por cierto; no era indispensable para nadie. Eso se lo hizo saber su padre, y para colmo eso era totalmente cierto, todos eran reemplazables, debía hacerle ver a su vástago que en el mundo que le tocó vivir no había lugar para auto compadecerse, la fuerza debía salir de él, el debía no mostrar su valía, sino darse a si mismo su valor; no ser un pusilánime que solo se lamenta de lo miserable que era su vida, debía de madurar. Todo esto acaecía en la mente de Shinji, el asesino. Sí, admitía que era un vil asesino de ángeles, que protegía a una humanidad que era corrupta, pues dudaba ya si eran merecedores de la vida que poseían, ¿fantasear con un mundo ideal era lo que quería? ¿eso querría aquel ángel que prefirió morir en sus manos que mandar al diablo a todo el mundo, literalmente? Debía afrontar este mundo, Kaworu -pensaba- desearía un mundo con los lilims, esos curiosos seres tan acomplejados y bellos.

Se puso de pie, y noto las secuelas de lo que hizo la noche anterior, ¿como abandonar ese bendito placer ante tanto dolor? Además, nadie era nada para juzgarlo, le debían la vida de cualquier forma; la humanidad entera le debía la vida y eso lo hizo fuerte, lo suficiente como para cambiarse y limpiar aquellos rastros sin mayor dilación. Y suficiente como para abrir el diario poco tiempo después. Ahí estaba la carta; parecía incluso resplandecer en el lugar, se acercó lentamente, tomó el sobre y comenzó a leerlo.

[Querido Shinji, si lees esta carta es por que fallé en mi misión de encontrarme con Adán, y puedo asegurar que ya no estoy con vida, espero que hayas sido tu el que me haya aniquilado, nada me complacería más que mi bien amado amigo ponga fin a mis días.

Dudé mucho al inicio, pero me armé de valor y escribí un diario, no me preguntes las razones, sólo puedo de irte que sentía la necesidad de dar a conocer a un trozo de papel mis pensamientos, un poco de mi quedó en el diario que tienes en tus manos, con eso espero pagar la amarga y profunda herida que te causé, espero perdones las lágrimas que yo no puedo derramar y que tus ojos tiran con honda tristeza.

Lee mi diario y cuídalo como un tesoro, lo que tu significarás siempre para mi.

Kaworu Nagisa]

Su llanto no se hizo esperar, extrañaría tanto y tanto de él que volvía a sentir ese vacío en el pecho, ese dolor en la garganta y un inmenso impulso de tirarse a la cama, a buscar calma en cualquier rincón de la habitación, se llevo las manos a la cara, pudo sentir las yemas de sus dedos en sus párpados; estaban mojados de tanto llorar, sintió una pesadez inmensa en ellos, como si hace semanas que no hubiere conciliado el sueño, las ojeras se le notaban y parecían tener días así. Pudo recordar el momento en que le conoció, sentado en una roca y tarareando la oda a la alegría, con una paz y tranquilidad dignas de un ángel. Su mirada era como un lago de quietud, color rojo, como la sangre misma, sangre que ha visto derramarse una y otra vez, la de Rei, la de los ángeles, la suya... Pero la apacible y misteriosa mirada de Kaworu era más bella, la más divina, única. ¿por que su muerte parecía estar perenne en su mente? No parecía haber otra cosa mas que Kaworu, nada más importaba, nadie más en su vida.

Un par de horas habían transcurrido y ya era mediodía, pero no tenía hambre, no después de leer aquella carta de despedida, y no hasta abrir el diario que él le legó. Se levanto, y tomó aquél diario en el buró, para sentarse a leerlo detenidamente, soltó un suspiro y lo abrió, pudiendo leer así un prólogo dedicado a quienquiera que lo leyese, y que parecía el destino indicar que el ángel sabía desde mucho antes el final mortal que tendría… ¿pero acaso ya sabía que era Lilith la que estaba presa? Imposible, puesto que se daría cuenta hasta verle ahí, en los profundos confines de NERV.


	3. Capítulo Segundo: Benevolencia

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Segundo: Benevolencia**_

[Comenzar un diario es cosa que no cualquier lilim puede hacer, pero que uno de nosotros escriba uno es algo que jamás, repito, jamás ha sucedido desde que nuestro creador nos dio vida. ¿por qué ningún ángel, apóstol del nuevo futuro, ha querido escribir un diario? Mateo, Juan, aquellos humanos mitad hombre mitad dioses, aquellos semejantes a su hijo ascendido a los cielos habían escrito evangelios, salmos, relatos que quedarían en ese libro sacro que es la Biblia. La palabra de dios fluía por sus bocas y manos, pero no ángeles completos, no se interesaban en escribir lo que en sus eternas vidas pasaba, Samshiel diría que ¿con que utilidad escribir su vida en piedra, papiro o pergamino? Nadie leería nunca aquellas hojas. Israfel replicaría que hacer cosas de lilims era perder el tiempo de una forma bastante absurda, - son seres inferiores - sentenciaría. ¿Acaso soy el único que gusta por saber más por estas criaturas de mente desarrollada? Un día le pregunte a él que si amaba a estos hombres, ¿que sentía por la más perfecta de sus creaciones? Por que yo los considero más perfectos que los mismos apóstoles, tienen vida efímera y nunca dejan de innovar. Él me respondió con una sonrisa que los amaba, más que al resto de sus creaciones. ¿por eso los ángeles querían destruir la humanidad? Yo solo quiero volver a ver a mi padre, cautivo de aquellos seres que tanto me fascinan. Preguntarás las razones por las cuales te comento esto, por que si estas leyendo este diario es por que eres parte importante de mi vida, aquí te relataré todo sobre mi. Disculparás el que no pueda abrazarte, mas recibe uno desde estas páginas de mi diario. No como apóstol, veme como un amigo, cuyas palabras no son las de dios, son ciento por ciento de Tabris, humanamente, Kaworu Nagisa.]

[_Primer Día_:

Cronológicamente no tengo la certeza de cual es la fecha de este día en que comienzo este diario, los ángeles por lo general no nos fijamos mucho en las calendas de los lilim, debido al hecho de que somos inmortales y vivimos de la gracia de nuestro creador. Hoy nadie me ha dicho nada sobre el diario, sólo he sido cuestionado por mi forma antropomorfa, que de donde sacaba tanta fascinación por la humanidad. Mañana me conducirán ante el oráculo, para saber cual será mi misión, que tanto cuchichean mis hermanos. ¿viajaré al firmamento a cumplir mi sueño de conocer de cerca a aquellas criaturas tan amadas por Él? Concluyo esta entrada a mi diario comentándoles la enorme emoción que me causa la intriga por saber mi misión]


	4. Capítulo Tercero: Calamidad

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Tercero: Calamidad**_

[Segundo día:

Me siento... consternado. Sí, esa es la palabra que busco. He visto el oráculo y he estado al borde del llanto pero, naturalmente, los ángeles no lloran. A pesar de ser las criaturas más amadas de Dios, su destino es trágico, la extinción, como pena por sustraer a Adán de los cielos y hacer seres a su imagen y semejanza. ¿Acaso los humanos pretendían suplantar a su creador? Es una idea tan descabellada que me da pavor siquiera considerarla. El oráculo dijo que los ángeles serán vencidos por estas replicas, y yo como misión tengo que rescatar a mi padre, a costa de lo que los lilims llamarían tercer impacto. Tan pronto supe las consecuencias de lo que me era encomendado se me quitó la sonrisa y la emoción; ¿cómo? La humanidad no es tan mala como para castigarlos de esa manera, o ¿me equivoco? Sé que dentro de ellos existe una pizca de bondad. Quisiera encontrar la forma de eludir tan fatal destino para ellos, siquiera una manera en que no todos mueran, que no resulten afectados... Porque, en el fondo, deseo conocer a el humano que pueda salvarles. Sí, un joven que puede evitar todo, que deberá de decidir por toda la existencia terrestre... He escuchado que ese joven lilim se llama Shinji, un nombre bastante raro, de Japón, donde se concentra aquella defensa contra los ángeles, denominada NERV. No sé más de aquello, conforme el tiempo pase creo que comprenderé mejor esta misión. Tal parece que alguien se acerca, es hora de terminar esta entrada, aunque realmente tengo bastante por escribirte, pronto te contaré como es mi rutina aquí, te comento esto porque sé que te parecerá muy interesante. ]

Shinji sonrió en sus adentros, desde mucho antes de que aquél ángel descendiera a la tierra ya sabía su nombre, pero ¿acaso era cierto aquello? ¿Él tendría la oportunidad de decidir por todos los seres vivos del firmamento? Eso lo llenó de preocupación, era bastante la responsabilidad que le imputarían, mas nada sabría sobre cuando decidir; se cuestionaba totalmente aquél derecho, ¿sería capaz de satisfacer todas las voluntades que a su merced ahora tendría? El momento no tardaría en llegar, podría ser al día siguiente o el año entrante, lo cierto es que nada era seguro, y el saber que el momento podría darse inesperadamente lo enervaba más. Dejó por un lado el diario y se dirigió al balcón de su departamento; miró las ruinas de muchos edificios y el cielo pintado de naranja al atardecer, el reflejo de tantas y tantas batallas contra aquéllos apóstoles cuya misión, ahora sabía con certeza, era destruir enteramente a la humanidad. El fantasma aquél regresaría a causa de lo agobiante que era la situación de Shinji, y evidentemente, se presentó en el momento en que se sirvió una taza de café.

~Aquí me tienes, Shinji… ¿te ha parecido útil mi diario? O debo decir, el diario de Kaworu~

el espectro saludó, con esa mirada inquisitiva, que siempre parecía buscar un atisbo de dolor en el semblante de Ikari.

- Has vuelto – mencionó Shinji sin muchos ánimos de seguir una conversación

Claro que he vuelto, y lo he hecho porque tú me necesitas~ Sentenció con cierta lentitud, como reprochando el hecho de estar ahí.

-Eso es porque te necesito, necesito saber que aún existo para alguien, aunque sea producto de mi mente – respondió Shinji, bajando la mirada.

~Lo sé, y precisamente por eso regresé, porque lo que tú necesitas ahora nadie te lo ha dado mas que tú mismo, y yo, como verás, estaré para complacer ese hueco en ti~

Shinji se mordió el labio inferior, lo que decía aquél Kaworu era totalmente cierto, necesitaba mantenerse vivo, sentir que aún tenía razón estarlo; se dirigió a su cama de nueva cuenta, dejando la taza de café en la mesa, y volviendo a ensoñarse en un profundo delirio donde otra vez se encontraría con él, cuerpo a cuerpo, y sin la menor inhibición, sentía aquello real, verle y tocarle todo era para él lo que le volvía un poco de energía, de esperanza para proseguir su destino.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto: Desolación

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Cuarto: Desolación**_

[Sinceramente no se si estoy escribiendo adecuadamente un diario, puesto que jamás vi uno antes, así que si voy mal, luego me corregiré cuando haya visto alguno. Todas las mañanas merodeo por los cielos, buscando alguna charla con los apóstoles restantes, con algunos serafines o arcángeles que haya por el camino, luego de mi larga andanza tomo mi ración del elixir divino, que aquí entre nosotros, me sabe diferente siempre. Luego es hora de contemplar que nuestros hermanos querubines hagan las viandas de luz natal adecuadamente a los ángeles que amparan los nacimientos tanto humanos como animales, yo me encargo de repartir y dirigir las rutas de los humanos, así que conozco el cuerpo humano como mi propia alma, de ahí que pueda volverme un humano con presta facilidad. Dirigir y vigilar es una ardua tarea que yo me he auto-asignado, por que en sí los apóstoles no tenemos ninguna tarea y quedarse viendo el devenir del universo me parece algo muy aburrido, es casi como no hacer nada por toda una eternidad, y hacer nada me pone de mal humor, soy paciente, pero no tanto para llevar ese tipo de vida. Los ángeles descansamos en suaves cúmulos de nubes, mas los apóstoles tenemos una especie de templo donde guarecemos tranquilamente. Él es misterioso, complejo y misericordioso, el más perfecto de los perfectos, el cenit de la divinidad, lo más bello entre todo el universo, según los cánones, y posiblemente sea verdad, mas dudo al saber que su mayor creación será castigada con la fatal pena de la extinción. Pocas veces logré hablar con el creador, es más probable hablar con Jesucristo, quien es un ser excepcional, mas poco sabe ya de los humanos, dos milenios pasaron ya desde aquel incidente y he aprendido a interpretar sentimientos humanos, quizá por eso nos parecemos tanto; sentimos. Ellos han llevado a un nivel considerable la complejidad de los sentimientos, son sendas sus creaciones en el mundo de la abstracción, son ampliamente imaginativos, me sorprende el gran avance que han logrado alcanzar, mayor a cualquier otra criatura. Pronto escribiré más sobre mi, por el momento estoy cansado y la ultima ronda fue mortal...]

Shinji soltó un suspiro y prosiguió a ducharse, era interesante leer el diario de uno de los ángeles que irónicamente había sido enviado a destruir por completo a la humanidad, siendo que fueran los humanos mismos quienes tanto admiraba... Si Tabris era el angel de la libre elección, ¿por qué razón elegir el seguir las órdenes del ser supremo? ¿por qué no revelarse ante tal designio? ¿acaso no podía evitarlo? Shinji deseaba en aquel preciso momento cuestionarle todo aquello a Kaworu, a Tabris, si tan solo estuviere vivo. Salió del apartamento bajo un borrascoso y gris cielo que dejaba caer delgadas gotas de lluvia, no quiso abrir el paraguas, caminaba sin un destino fijo sin importarle la hora, debía encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que se le planteaban sobre él, ¿apto para tener tan pesada responsabilidad? No quería decidir por los demás, y lo peor sería la reacción de todos los humanos tras la decisión final que fuere a tomar, eso lo ponía muy mal. La fantasmagórica figura traslúcida de Kaworu Nagisa aparecía en cada esquina que cruzaba, en el reflejo del agua y hasta en los cristales de automóviles abandonados. Su llanto, que comenzó a caer sin darse cuenta, se confundía entre las gotas de llovizna, prefirió no hablar ni detenerse, y tras un par de horas estaba en la cima de un monte, no sabría cual con exactitud, pero ya no veía rascacielos ni ruinas a diestra y siniestra, más bien miraba una densa niebla que pareció ocultar a aquel recuerdo dolente que le seguía por doquier. Se tiró a la hierba, sintió la humedad de esta, y cerró los ojos, esperando que ahí fuera su final, su muerte. Despertaría un rato después, cuando el sol estuviera agonizando en el ultimo instante del día, para dar paso a la noche con su luna llena, resignado a volver a aquel hogar donde ya más de una vez hubiera sentido una conexión con el quinto elegido, odiaba admitir que esos sueños eran lo que prendían la llama de su existencia, y precisamente temía perderse en ellos, en el placer infinito y en la demencia consecuente de aquello, mas ¿quien fuera quien para reprocharle eso tras una vida llena de traumas y desolación? Confesaba que esos momentos eran bálsamo que aliviaba momentáneamente su dolor. Se volvió hacia la ciudad, perdiéndose entre las opacas luces de los edificios, pudo ver entre tantos un burdel abandonado, quiso entrar para curiosear dentro, mas la puerta cerrada estaba, toda enmohecida y sucia, se giró y continuó caminando, y sin darse cuenta a los pocos momentos ya estaba en el edificio indicado, subió las escaleras y cerró con llave para luego darse una ducha caliente en la tina, había mucho que pensar y el tiempo poco a poco se acababa.


	6. Capítulo Quinto: Evasión

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Quinto: Evasión**_

Shinji volvió a despertar temprano, esta vez con el espectro contemplándole pasivamente, con una sonrisa torcida, mostrando un ligero aire de satisfacción.

~Soy maravilloso, ¿no lo crees, Shinji? Cada vez que me introduzco en tu mente con esas ilusiones tu te retuerces de goce, jadeas y gimes como si todo ello fuera real, a sabiendas de que soy producto de tu mente... No voy a negar que eres bello, cada poro en tu cuerpo lo es, y sin embargo disfrutas más esto que salir con alguien más... ¿no puedes superarlo? No quieres, porque amas estar conmigo aunque sea imaginariamente. ¿seguirás leyendo mi diario hasta su final? O evadirás la tarea de hacerlo con tal de que nunca acabe~

- no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera, ni soy una marioneta ni un niño, yo soy yo, y... yo no sé que más decirte, no - suspendió su respuesta súbitamente, ya sin soltar el llanto, sino cerrando los ojos, intentando que todo se disipara como sueño tortuoso de medianoche.

~Sólo hago notar algo que me necesitas, _nos necesitamos_, pero también como tu conciencia te recuerdo que te estás haciendo daño al alejarte de todos, de algo que probablemente no volverá ~ sentenciaba aquel espectro, mientras merodeaba por el lugar.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero intentarlo, no quiero que acabe, no quiero volver a sentirme sólo otra vez –

~ Sólo así aminorará el dolor que en tu ser guardas, quizá puedas así superarlo ~ mencionó con tono consolador, mas eso no le consolaba ni por un segundo.

- No quiero, me niego siquiera a acercarme a otra persona… ¿ves como estoy ahora? Fue por que me acerqué demasiado a alguien y yo mismo lo maté… ¿qué remedio entonces, sino alejarme de los demás para no dañarles? No quiero volver a sentirme así, jamás – replicaba el joven piloto, tomándose del pelo de la desesperación que recordarle le propiciaba.

~ No moriré mientras me mantengas en tu mente, y quizás, tal vez si sales adelante pueda suceder un milagro, recuerda que más allá de los ángeles está Dios, y teorícamente, ayuda a quien cree en él, si tu crees, algo pudiera suceder para cambiar el destino marcado ~ indicó el fantasma que comenzaba a tener un ligero fulgor.

- ¿Un milagro, dices? Los milagros no existen – desganadamente respondió Shinji, negando con la cabeza – si ese Dios que tu, que Kaworu menciona amara a la humanidad yo no tendría una vida tan desdichada –

~ Quizá es por que te espera algo mejor después de tanto desastre, sabes que puede ser así, sabes que si lo deseas y lo llevas a cabo quizás lo podrías obtener, y sé que quieres creer, pero es la apatía la que mina tus intentos de ser crédulo, quizá si leyeras más mi diario podrías descubrir entre lineas lo que te puede sacar adelante, es posible y sé que lo estás pensando, y en eso puedo ayudar ~ intentaba animar aquel espectro, que para Shinji parecía casi real, muy real como para sentirle en cada milimetro de piel en los ratos que deseaba hacerlo.

- Si creo entonces… podría pasar – murmuró dubitativo, volviendo la mirada a los ojos de Kaworu, quien sonreía no con sorna ni con burla, sino una sonrisa de afecto y comprensión.

~ Quizá para creer necesitas saber que puede suceder, y para eso me tienes aquí, frente a ti ~ susurró al oído, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, fue tan vívido ese momento que Ikari juraría que sintió calor dentro de ellos, que sintió el aliento recorrer sus fosas nasales, y que parecía que no estaba muerto, fue que entonces quiso creer, y seguiría leyendo aquél diario, deseaba con todo su corazón que ese milagro llegara para quedarse siempre.

No fue todo lo que sintió cuando sus parpados se cerraban, mientras aquella aparición, como si se tratara del real Kaworu Nagisa, le besó la frente con dulzura, y se difuminaría unos segundos después, fue entonces que abrió los ojos y volvió a tomar el diario, asió la silla de madera y se sentó en ella, junto a la ventana mientras veía el cielo un poco más claro que en días anteriores, nublados, pero ya sin la tormenta acechando la ciudad. ¿el cielo le estaba enviando un mensaje? Deseó que así fuera.

._.


	7. Capítulo Sexto: Fortaleza

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Sexto: Fortaleza**_

[Prometí contarte más de mi, y yo soy un ángel de palabra cumplida, odiaría fallarle a alguno de mis hermanos apóstoles o a cualquier otro ser con quien pacte algún juramento. Soy el ángel de la libre elección, o de la libertad. Conforme han pasado algunos meses he aprendido los sentimientos humanos, y entre nosotros, conozco el placer humano de pies a cabeza. Sé que nos es prohibido a los ángeles tal sentir, pero es la más increíble sensación que me ha tocado analizar, es una conección intensa, tan sublime que reta a la gloria del cielo. Últimamente he tomado forma antropomorfa, y más definida aún que cuando lo logré por primera vez. Mi aspecto, aunque humano, es bastante contradictorio con lo que un humano normal aparenta; el iris de mis ojos es rojo como la misma sangre, y mi pelo plateado blanquecino como el cielo aquí arriba, supongo que por ser un ángel no me queda otra alternativa más que esto, pero sinceramente es de mi agrado. Me sigo negando a creer que nuestro creador haya decidido exterminar su creación más adorada; el oráculo es su interlocutor, pero siento una leve extrañeza en esto, ¿acaso el omnipresente dios habrá desaparecido u ocultado, y suplantado por algún ente más? ¿es eso posible? Sé que en este universo todo lo es. No quiero creer cosas que pueden afectar el curso natural y ordenado que está establecido para el destino.

Continuando conmigo, pues soy el menor de todos aquellos de mi estirpe, y quizás sea por eso que todo lo que yo hago es cuestionado por ellos y a veces me niegan el ejercer mi autodenominada labor, sinceramente no tendría tanta libertad si de un tiempo para acá no estuvieren acechando a la humanidad, que sorprendentemente les ha ido desapareciendo en cada intento, les ha venido derrotando con un arma parecida a los ángeles, el Evangelion. Mi objetivo, Shinji Ikari, es un piloto de aquellos artefactos que tal parece que son más que cosas, que pareciera que tuvieran vida propia, o al menos eso contemplé en el primer ataque después de aquél segundo impacto, cuando la pelea parecía ganada y el final inminente, que yo en mis adentros temía, aquella cosa se levantó con una fuerza sobrenatural y venció al primer enviado. Sé que aquel incidente fue ocasionado por la ambición de quien yo considero mi enemigo; Gendo Ikari. Aquél cínico y ambicioso hombre que aprisionó a mi padre, y que pretende ser dominante absoluto de sus congéneres, ¿cómo puede haber tanta oscuridad en un humano? Las profecías del oráculo antiguo, cuando la primera raza ancestral fue desvanecida, mencionaban que varios seres similares surgirían después, y que tras ciertos años estarían bajo el dominio de uno de ellos intentarían anular a los ángeles, y aquél que les dirigiera debía ser el ser más vil, soez, insensible y codicioso de todos. Pero sin embargo, es mi misión, de ser necesario, ser quien de final a toda esta humanidad y quien cumpla los designios de Él.

He anhelado encarnarme finalmente en humano y acabar por mi cuenta al causante de tan terrible mal al orden celeste y que intenta jugar a ser dios, siendo el menos merecedor del privilegio de la divinidad. Por Shinji Ikari también me preocupo, pero estoy seguro que es el elegido, y quien quizá evite el fin de la humanidad por los tiempos de los tiempos.

Es suficiente por el día de hoy, espero que nadie de aquí se entere jamás de estas líneas, es por eso que con tinta especial escribo este diario, que irónicamente ningún ser con divinidad será capaz de leer, solo a quien yo elija digno de tal permiso.]


	8. Capítulo Séptimo: Grandeza

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Séptimo: Grandeza**_

[Han pasado algunos días, diría que semanas desde la última entrada de este diario que más que eso parece una enciclopedia de la vida en los cielos. La prontitud con la cual los apóstoles están siendo derrotados me atormenta, no por el hecho de que sean asesinados, que es algo que asombra hasta a el más incrédulo de los ángeles, sino por que poco a poco van cayendo y temo que llegue el día en que me toque a mí ser el siguiente, no quiero hacerlo, pero cumplo la voluntad del ser supremo que es irrevocable e incuestionable, por autoritario que parezca esto. Desearía retrasar el tiempo y que aquél individuo no hubiere generado una guerra que conlleva a la extinción humana, desearía una paz eterna reinante en la tierra, pero mis deseos por más fuertes que son no logran concretarse, menos ahora que existe este conflicto apocalíptico, como dicen los humanos.

¿Por qué Dios ha decidido borrar de la faz de la tierra a la humanidad? Eso no es del todo justo, pero ¿quién soy yo para contradecirle eso? Un simple servidor, y es por eso que sospecho algo anormal en el trono de los cielos, yo no creo totalmente que por unos cuantos tengan que pagar todos, aunque todos sean susceptibles de volverse como esos cuantos. El elegido, ese piloto cuya vida ha sido una cadena de desdicha tras desdicha, a Dios agradezco que haya soportado tanto hasta este momento, mientras que veo a otro piloto, una mujer con un alma artificial, y me he dado cuenta de que además de experimentar con ángeles han creado marionetas humanas, pero que increíblemente esta vez también pueden sentir, pueden tener admiración por algo y pueden tener anhelos, sueños, temores e inseguridad, pero esa herejía sólo recae en un ejemplar, la primera elegida, tan absurdamente parecida a un ángel, y que como yo tiene los ojos con el color de la sangre… ¿acaso es un ángel humano? ¿a tal grado llega la ambición demente de ese hombre y su grupo de herejes secuaces? Me sorprende tanta maldad acreditada en logros sobrenaturales que contravienen el orden y progreso de las cosas. ¿sentir? Ese hombre sólo puede maquinar dos sensaciones, soberbia e indiferencia, un egoísta a más no poder que ha venido lastimando a algunos de sus seres cercanos de la manera más cruel, rastrera y mezquina que pueda imaginarse, que abusa de su poder para obtener todo capricho, manipula a las personas, y aniquila a quien le hace frente. Sí, hasta el momento en que yo decida acabar con todo eso. ]

Shinji cerró el diario rápidamente, lo que estaba leyendo era bastante alertante; Tabris, aquél inquieto ángel quería acabar con su padre para intentar evitar un desastre que diera fin a todo aquello vivo en la tierra, a todo humano prioritariamente. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y la rapidez con la que su corazón batía en su pecho eran reflejo de la gran impresión que enterarse de esto comprendía. Ya no quiso soltar aquél diario, y lo volvió a abrir, tragando saliva tras ese instante de agitación.

[En el momento en que yo logre encontrar la solución y evitar que aquellos inocentes paguen por los actos de un ser tan oscuro y siniestro como lo es él, y empero de ello, quisiera saber más sobre el elegido, su vástago. Encarecidamente ruego por lograr llegar al fondo de todo este embrollo que tiene pendiendo de un hilo algo tan significativo para mi, sin más que contar hoy, espero que si tu eres quien lee estas notas, no las dejes a un lado y valóralas como yo lo hago]

- Mi padre es el enemigo, siempre fue él, por eso siempre los ángeles atacaban el Geofrente, eso aclara todo… siempre mencionando la rivalidad de los ángeles, siempre manipulador… y ahora lo que Kaworu pretendía hacer era matarle para pedir el perdón… ¿por qué cambió de parecer cuando fue la hora de actuar? Tuvo que haber algún evento, alguna causa que cambiara el rumbo que tomaría… tengo que saber qué provocó eso – mencionaba, apretando los dientes de la rabia que caer en la cuenta de todo le causaba; siempre el geofrente fue donde iban los ángeles, siempre en contra de NERV, siempre en contra de su padre.


	9. Capítulo Octavo: Honor

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Octavo: Honor**_

[Han acabado con Gaghiel, el sexto apóstol cayó a manos del Evangelion, esta vez a manos de una tercera involucrada, la segunda elegida que proviene de otra rama de NERV; a decir verdad, no me agradaría tenerla enfrente, es más, no quisiera encontrármela cuando vaya al firmamento, y he estado observándola con detenimiento: es débil como una tortuga, no... de hecho asemeja más a un huevo su carácter. Puede aparentar fortaleza y seguridad, pero es su pasado lo que hace su cascarón frágil, y cuando un huevo se rompe el interior es acuoso, y tras un tiempo apestoso, será por eso que no me agradaría tener que alimentarme de ellos, no se como los humanos se tragan eso, además es un rapto de futuras crías, pero de algo tendrían que alimentarse ¿verdad? No significa esto que Asuka Langley me cause aversión, me es indiferente. Lo peor es que presiento que esta chica va ha hacerle difícil la existencia, y cuando explote no va a ser muy bueno para ella; ahora que lo pienso, quisiera que sucediera pero Shinji es tan inocente y noble que no sería capaz de hacerle daño, parece más un ángel que un humano, será por eso que lo han designado el salvador, el elegido de Dios.

He conversado otra vez con el primer Mesías, quien comparte mi consternación, y hablando del elegido me hizo mención que un humano con esas cualidades puede volverse un semidiós, con poderes que pueden superar enormemente a los ángeles, y quizá pueda ser el segundo Mesías en la historia. Al oír esas palabras me quede atónito; Shinji Ikari tenía la vaga probabilidad de ser quien acabara con todos los causantes del próximo impacto. Jesús también menciono que su preocupación fincaba también en que el creador no había aparecido desde ya un tiempo considerable, temía por que algo estuviere sucediendo con el, y aunque humanamente eso seria imposible, en el universo nada lo era. Anduvimos por varios lugares, y el que me vieran caminando con Jesucristo todos los apóstoles generó cierta expectación y extrañeza en ellos, cosa que me tenía sin el mínimo atisbo de miedo, extendí mis alas, y volé bastante tiempo intentando despejar mi mente y relajarme. Curioso, por que realmente no estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso, pero el sentir el aire acariciar mis alas, y esa sensación me calma todas las tensiones que esta guerra esta generando, y es una necesidad ya poder descansar tranquilo. Hoy no tengo más que escribirte, me gustaría narrarte de viva voz como crónica todo lo que acontece acá, pero un diario es más seguro y menos llamativo, así que otro día más estaré contando desde mi perspectiva esta guerra y cosillas de mi día a día.] 

Shinji dejó el diario en la cama, intentando digerir todo lo que refería a el; ¿un semidiós? ¿un nuevo mesías? ¿era posible? Sonrió al saber que Kaworu lo vigilaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, y que además decía esas cosas sobre él y a fin de cuentas tenía razón, Shinji era incapaz de hacerle daño a Asuka, segundo piloto del Evangelion. Aquél espectro apareció de nueva cuenta, como ya era costumbre cada vez que se cerraba el diario, y se sentó a un lado de él.

~ Hola de nuevo, oí que mi enemigo es Gendo Ikari, tu padre… ¿planeas ya algo para ello? O pretendes esperar un poco más a que todo esté más claro… sí, necesitas tener seguridad de lo que harás, pero por otra parte, me alegro que mis palabras te dieran ánimo… los lilims sin duda son más perfectos que los ángeles, y no lo digo por alardear sino porque están hechos a imagen y semejanza de su creador, y porque su intelecto puede llevarles muy lejos si trabajan en conjunto, el EVA mismo es un ejemplo claro de lo aventajada que está la raza humana, la raza lilim. Sé que estás pensando en que no debiste haberlo asesinado, pero quizá los motivos se aclaren una vez se acabe el diario, que por lo que veo, falta bastante para ello y el tiempo apremia, presiento que SEELE está por hacer otra jugada y tu padre está en otra que también cambiaría sustancialmente el curso de las cosas y su debido orden ~ hacía mención el espectro.

- Lo dificil a veces es identificar al enemigo y lo sencillo es aniquilarlo, una vez lo oí de Kensuke, y ahora veo que tenía razón… ¿entonces puedo revelarme ante todo NERV, y SEELE? ¿era lo que querías? – preguntó dubitativo, buscando en la respuesta un atisbo de aliento y claridad.

~ Tu mismo lo has leído, pero me parece que el problema trasciende más allá de lo que ahora comprendemos, ¿cómo es posible que Dios no esté? ¿a qué se debe? Es algo que debemos averiguar antes de actuar ~ advirtió, mirando alrededor del cuarto ~ has hecho limpieza aquí, eso es un progreso.

- Entonces… actuaremos cuando sea necesario – sentenció, volteando a ver a Kaworu – ¿sabes? Por primera vez en mi vida me siento importante y no por algo que los demás me brindan, sino por que importo, o importaba para alguien, soy feliz – declaró, y por vez primera en varios días sonrió.

~ Otro progreso, estás encontrando el poder en tu interior, tu confianza, y eso hay que celebrarlo ~ agregó el fantasma, que ahora parecía más radiante que en otras ocasiones anteriores.

- Creo que hay algo para celebrar en la nevera, revisaré – y se encaminó a la cocineta, donde aquél refrigerador entre otras cosas resguardaba verduras, pero entre todas las cosas encontró una botella de vidrio que contenía alcohol – veo que Misato las bebe como agua cada vez que celebra algo, no ha de saber tan mal – y la abrió, bebiendo un trago bastante grande, casi al estilo de la mayor Katsuragi, pero al instante retiró la botella de su boca, haciendo muecas de desagrado – sabe horrendo, no sé como ella las toma con tanta rapidez.

~ Confieso que no sabía que los humanos bebieran cosas desagradables para celebrar, digo, los humanos mayores… eh, Shinji ¿estás bien? ~ pregunto con cierta preocupación al verle tambalear.

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió arrastrando las palabras, se había embriagado con sólo un poco de ese líquido, que quizá no era cerveza y era algo muy diferente y más fuerte – aunque me arde la garganta… esto es asqueroso.

~ más vale que vengas aquí, o te puede suceder un accidente en ese estado ~ advirtió, indicando también que le estaba esperando en la cama, sentado y con esa mirada aterrada de ver así al tercer piloto del EVA.

- Ka… wo… ru, creo que está sucediendome de nuevo, necesito que se me baje… ¡ayúdame! – reclamaba Shinji, todo mareado y apenas caminando (si arrastrar los pies puede decirse caminar)

~ bueno, lo único que puedo hacer y que tu mentecita ya está queriendo imaginar es… bueno, no hace falta decirlo; desvistete ~ respondió con cierto pesar, mas sonreía de lo gracioso que se veía Shinji intentando recobrar los sentidos.

- Lo que tu digas, sólo que lo que pides tardará un poco de tiempo… ¡no te muevas! Me mareas más –

~ No me estoy moviendo, Shinji, no debí ser tan entusiasta en lo de "celebrar", nota mental; el alcohol es dañino, el alcohol es dañino… bueno, creo que tendrá que ser de la otra manera, no te muevas, voy a entrar en tu cabeza – anunciaba, y rápidamente, transformado en una esfera de luz se incrustó dentro del cerebro de Ikari ~ muy bien…

- ¿vamos a…? – preguntó el Shinji que estaba en la mente de su cuerpo

~ No, necesitas un baño de agua fría… ¿pensabas en algo más? Además, no estás en condiciones como para fantasear y bien lo sabes, y si no, ya te lo he hecho saber… ahora, al baño ~

- ¿Sabes Kaworu? Tu honestidad, en estos momentos, me confunde – confesó con cierta dificultad, mientras su mano abría el grifo de la regadera.

~ Silencio, déjamelo todo a mi ~ replicó el aludido, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, la contraparte de Shinji dentro de su cabeza cayó dormida, dejando todo el control en manos del fantasma de Tabris ~ debemos acabar de leer ese diario, debemos continuar con que se inició.


	10. Capítulo Noveno: Intenciones

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Noveno: Intenciones**_

Shinji se despertó con una sensación de vacío en el estomago, tras lo sucedido ayer se prometió no volver s ingerir esa clase de cosas, le vino a la mente el momento en que ese fantasma había "entrado" en su cabeza, y había entrado a darle un buen baño de agua fría para volverle sobrio... Mas se sobresaltó al pensar sobre ese hecho; un espectro salido de su imaginación no tendría tales facultades, algo escondía aquel Kaworu, no era una simple fantasía, pero era imposible que viviera si él mismo había terminado con su vida... ¿Que era entonces? Aquél fantasma no aparecía por ningún lado, y Shinji podía constatar que nadie ni nada dominaba su mente. Sin más remedio volvió a abrir el diario de Kaworu, algo descubriría en él que le aclarara tal duda.

[Asuka Langley, no me cabe la duda que tiene un carácter que pocos aguantarían, Shinji parece tener una paciencia enorme, aguanta los gritos que aquella chica mandona vocifera y sus continuas provocaciones, encima tiene a una tutora bastante irresponsable, y que a esa edad, viviendo con dos mujeres en casa parecería una fantasía de adolescente hecha realidad, era un martirio para su desarrollo sexual, y lo digo literalmente, aquellas dos provocaban a Shinji casi a propósito... Me compadezco de él, si ya una responsabilidad enorme tiene de luchar contra nosotros, peor con tantas tensiones que enloquecerían a cualquiera en su lugar. Admiro la paciencia con la que se conduce y su renuencia a abandonarse en esos deseos son dignas del elegido, de alguien que puede ser mi igual. Casualmente hay un poder que pocos ángeles han desarrollado, sino que sólo un par de nosotros, y que estoy practicando para lograr mi cometido; no el fin de la raza humana, sino algo posterior a mi muerte, que de darse sería el fin de nuestra existencia como entes vigías del universo, es por eso que esta guerra tiene trascendencia más allá que la tierra; He descubierto un símbolo extraño aquí en el cielo, un triángulo con siete ojos, lo ví y me quedé extrañado, pensaba que algo estaba sucediendo, así que me he dispuesto a investigar si tiene relación con la no aparición del Ser Supremo… el poder del que hablo es la vida después de la vida, una vida que puede restaurarse pero sólo parcialmente, y necesito tal poder para así llevar a cabo el exterminio de NERV, y de todo aquél que busque la extinción humana o el dominio absoluto de esta; sí, lucharé por la libertad del ser humano, aunque eso me cueste una condena, todo sea por amor… a la humanidad.]


	11. Capítulo Décimo: Júbilo

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Décimo: Júbilo**_

~ Shinji, parece que requerías de mi presencia, ¿Qué sucede? ~ preguntó aquél fantasma, que seguía teniendo un ligero fulgor como aurora resplandeciente, y cada vez parecía tener cuerpo sólido, y no sólo una imagen traspasable.

- Cuando llegaste aquí mencionaste que eras producto de mi imaginación, ¿cómo has podido usar poderes de dominio para asearme? Es hora de ciertas confesiones y las quiero ya… ¿cómo es que vives de esta forma? ¿tienes que ver con esa vida después de la vida que menciona Kaworu en el diario? – comenzó a cuestionar Shinji, mirando cautelosamente al espectro.

~ No mentí cuando te dije que era producto de tu mente, y en efecto, es el recuerdo lo que me mantiene con vida, si se le puede decir a esta forma "vida", aunque soy un alma vigía proveniente de un ángel, no tengo identica personalidad ni memoria, sólo intuyo algunas cosas que simplemente sé, de origen… cabe mencionar que nadie me puede ver más que tu. Como recuerdo puedo entrar en un cuerpo ajeno de manera invasiva por algún tiempo, así que eso explica mis poderes, que no llegan muy lejos, déjame decirte. ~ respondió con calma y seriedad ~ en resumen, soy Tabris pero no lo soy, sólo una parte de él.

- Un milagro… además, mencionó que iba a auxiliar al elegido a cumplir su cometido, ¿acaso se puede volver de tal muerte? Lo necesito saber – Shinji le espetó, con cierto entusiasmo

~ "Nada en el universo es imposible", ya lo has leído, y con el progreso que has mostrado, no me sorprendería que lograras llegar a ser el salvador de la existencia humana, un joven Mesías, así que sólo queda saber qué ha sucedido con Dios, y cual es la razón de su inesperada ausencia, que a pesar de ella, el universo funciona… es interesante todo esto; un ángel se rebela, y si llega a suceder, podrá reestablecerse el orden natural de la humanidad, prevalecerá y tendrá un cambio sustancial que la hará tener una paz que en años no ha tenido… todo depende de tu voluntad, las opciones las tienes, la fuerza la obtendrás y el destino tu decidirás ~ respondía con soltura, incitando a Shinji a seguir leyendo con más celeridad.

- Entonces es posible… es todo lo que necesito saber para continuar – sonrió en sus adentros, con los eventos y suerte exactos podría volver a la vida a Kaworu, lo que desconocía es que ese poder iba aún más allá de lo que ya imaginaba.


	12. Capítulo Onceavo: Kaworu

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo Onceavo: Kaworu**_

[Vuelvo a escribirles, esta vez a Israfel lo han derrotado exitosamente, y siento un ligero gusto por ello dado que nunca me gustó la altanería y el desprecio que sentía por la raza humana, se negaba a creer que era el alma e intelecto humana lo que nos hacía tan semejantes a ellos, veo también por lo que el elegido ha tenido que pasar para matarle, un movimiento sincronizado con dos Evangelion pero con un final dramáticamente divertido, pero lo que no me pareció fue que se tuviera que vestir de igual manera que Asuka, con esas ropas tan raras que tuvieron que usar, escuchando la misma música y sincronizandose uno con el otro imperfectamente; nadie es capaz de llegar a un nivel perfecto de sincronización con otra persona si sus corazones no laten en un mismo sentido, y eso lo pude ver en cuanto Rei realizó la prueba con Shinji, había una conexión bastante fuerte, ambas mentes parecían haberse vuelto una sola, cosa que a la hora de asesinar a Israfel no sucedió, aunque sí hubo una coordinación cuasiperfecta. El creador no parece aparecer por ninguna parte, y mis temores parecen acrecentarse día a día; no me siento tranquilo aquí. Sandalphon se ha tomado forma embriónica en un volcán, próximamente será rastrable para los humanos, aunque tengo mis teorías; si es un organo suprahumano el que nos está enviando a pelear contra la humanidad a sabiendas de que ésta tiene las armas y coraje para confrontarnos, podría semejarse a una larga fila de condenados a muerte que espera su turno para entrar al paredón... ¿qué puede pasar si el humano gobierna el universo? El humano no es perfecto, el humano no debe tener semejantes potestades porque es corruptible, porque a pesar de que naciera bueno puede perder esa inocencia y bondad por malicia y tiranía. La democracia, un teórico humano mismo indicó, es el gobierno de los dioses. Sin embargo, he visto que la humanidad se mueve cuan títere de un computador programado por un humano, que aquellos representantes que la población piensa que está eligiendo son sólo ilusiones y que una cosa artificial es quien decide su gobierno, y unos cuantos su destino.

Independencia, si es que este grupo de humanos ha llegado a suplantar a Dios mismo, es lo que quisiera para la humanidad y el cielo mismo, estaría dispuesto a renegar de las órdenes que se me han brindado. El tiempo sigue transcurriendo y la hora de decidir se acerca… sin embargo, quiero estar seguro de que tomaré el camino correcto. ]


	13. Capítulo Doceavo: Liberación

"TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"

Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Capitulo doceavo: LIBERACIÓN

[Este puede ser el ultimo día en el que escriba en este diario. Los decesos de los demás ángeles se han suscitaco de manera estrepitosa y con ciertas consecuencias para la humanidad. En efecto, ya no estoy mas en el reino celestial de dios, decidí revelarme contra esta atrocidad que acomete SEELE. Investigué en los cielos el futuro de la existencia humana, y debo decir que no era nada favorable, es por eso que decidí intervenir. Desde hace tiempo logré transformarme en un humano y ser seleccionado por los dirigentes de este intento de reincio a la historia, soy el quinto elegido para el proyecto E, y poco falta para que inicie esta rebelión, que sin el apoyo de Shinji Ikari quedará en el intento nada más. Logre dividir mi existencia entre el humano que logre conformar, y un pedazo de mi alma que reside en este diario.

Descubrí que el hijo del comandante Ikari no es un humano cualquiera, tiene la capacidad y el destino de cambiar el rumbo de esta perdición en una nueva oportunidad para los Lilims. Para explotar su potencial esta este libro, que reitero, es parte de mi mismo, cuya partícula de mi se hará conexa a su alma, lo que le dotará del poder necesario para consumar esta liberación.

Elegido, Shinji, tienes en tus hombros una enorme responsabilidad que ningún humano debería cargar sólo, con toda mi alma expreso que eres el único humano, el único cuyo corazón y ser tienen el valor para sobrellevarlo. Con este poder serás capaz de hacer tu voluntad en aquellas criaturas artificiales que carecen de la misma o que han sido doblegadas. En tus manos, y en mi, tienes el poder pases destruir al destructor del mundo, de derrocar a aquellos que han proliferado a Dios, de reviindicar el lugar que la humanidad se merece.

Te amo como a ningún ser viviente, y por eso, si logras nuestro cometido, serás gratificado por el rey de los cielos.

Absolutamente tuyo, KAWORU]


	14. Capitulo Treceavo: Motivación

**"TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

_**Capitulo Treceavo: MOTIVACIÓN**_

Kaworu espectro vagaba por la cocina, viendo de reojo el sueño de Ikari, que para bien ya no se refugiaba en encuentros sexuales con el decimo octavo ángel, ahora descansaba tranquilamente, tras darse un tiempo para reflexionar todo lo leído en el diario. ¿era acaso posible que se pudiera lograr una sincronización entre él y aquél fantasma, producto de sus cavilaciones y creación, supuestamente, de Tabris? Dándole vueltas a la idea sonaba más que descabellado y falto de lógica, pero a veces, la fe resultaba ilógica y de ahí llegaban los milagros en los cuales Ikari comenzaba a creer.

Abrió los ojos, habían pasado veinte días desde que se recluyó en un departamento, huyendo de NERV y de la evidente presión que ejercía Misato Katsuragi en casa, presión en cuanto a las enormes responsabilidades que Shinji acarreaba como piloto y presión en cuanto a las veces que estando ebria había pasado casi desnuda frente al joven piloto, que se contenía con todas las fuerzas, pues de no hacerlo, seguramente se hubiera enredado en los brazos de la mayor y sabrá dios qué sería de él después de enterarse Misato sobre lo que pudieron haber hecho en la cama.

Al haberse formulado tales cuestionamientos sobre la mujer mayor que ejercía como su tutora, se sonrojó, tragó saliva y volvió a guardar la compostura. Ahora el objetivo era lograr esa conexión que le diera el poder para revelarse y acabar todo de una buena vez, algo que no sería nada sencillo.

~ Hasta que despertaste, Shinji ~ reclamó el fantasma, con los brazos cruzados y con la forma más vívida que en anteriores ocasiones, pues esta vez parecía ser más una persona real que una ilusión borrosa.

- ¿cómo diantres se supone que voy a hacerme uno sólo contigo? – cuestionó el joven piloto, aunque poco después se arrepintió de haber formulado así esa pregunta, que seguramente otros usarían con otro significado, como Rei, por ejemplo.

~ La fe mueve montañas ~ replicó Kaworu, y con eso decía nada, mencionando algo.

- He concluído el diario, lo he leído todo, sin embargo, no dice el modo en que tal fusión se lleva a cabo… ¿Tabris habrá olvidado ese detalle? Es dificil pensar eso, más si estamos hablando de un ángel – se respondió a sí mismo, reprochándose el hecho de que no pudiera ver más allá de aquellas letras.

~ Es un ángel… más bien, fui o soy un angel, o parte de él, si tienes fe puedes encontrar las soluciones donde aparentemente no las hay ~ recitó metódicamente.

- sigues sin ayudar… ¡debe haber algo! – se reclamó, y abrió el diario de nuevo, de repente, en una hoja en blanco apareció un mensaje apenas visible. Shinji se acercó el libro para leer con más precisión el susodicho mensaje, y sólo obtuvo mayor confusión en cuanto a lo que debía de hacer.

[La fuerza que necesitas ya la tienes, sólo hace falta que tengas fe para que puedas liberarla. ]

Todo se volvía cuestión de fé, pero a la hora de interpretarlo, era inútil. Shinji cerró los ojos, intentando difuminar todo el enojo que su frustración por entender le causaba. Kaworu veía la escena divertido y a la vez, impedido de poder consolar al tercer elegido, pues por mucho que intentara, sólo entendía que era cuestión de creer para poder lograr tener ese poder.

~ Lamento no poder entenderlo, pero quiero suponer que si crees poder hacerlo, lo harás ~ habló por lo bajo, irremediablemente Shinji no salió de su frustración hasta tirarse en la cama, y pensar… hacía mucho que no se ponía a ver detenidamente las cosas, y quizá así entendería qué quiso decir Tabris… quizás.


	15. Capítulo Catorceavo: Nacimiento

"**TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"**

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic solo con fines de entretenimiento_

_**Capítulo Catorceavo: Nacimiento**_

– Debo entrenar para poder despertar mi poder interior, debo ser fuerte de cuerpo y alma para volverme uno con Kaworu – se levantó y era de madrugada, lo supo cuando el viejo reloj digital marcaba las 3:21 A.M., sin importar el clima o la hora, salió calzando un par de tenis, un short y jersey negros, corriendo con un solo objetivo en mente: lograr despertar en sí algo que desataría el milagro para evitar la catástrofe del fin del mundo, alcanzar el hito de superar las barreras de su propia condición como humano.

Llegó a las ruinas del Monte Futago después de un largo tiempo corriendo con todas las energías que poseía, cada zancada la resentía su cuerpo con un dolor que recorría todas sus articulaciones, desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta su garganta, pero por algún motivo ese dolor no era nada que pudiera impedir su misión para poder luchar contra el destino que habían decidido para la humanidad y el planeta entero.

Húmedo por el sudor, sacó una venda negra y se la puso en la cabeza a la altura de los ojos, para ello se sentó en el suelo y sintió una presencia un poco más fuerte a su lado, era el albino que lo miraba sin hablar, su enigmática sonrisa iba acompañada de un fulgor en su mirada, que viendo atentamente irradiaba esperanzas, esperanzas de renacer.

~ ¿Abandonar los sentidos para despertar tu poder? Ni a mí se me habría ocurrido ~ murmuró Kaworu mientras por dentro rezaba para que Shinji no se hiciera daño.

– No se puede apostar la vida si sólo estamos dispuestos a arriesgar poco… después de todo, para volverme uno contigo debo de dejar de ser un simple humano ¿no crees? – el tono determinante de Shinji realmente daba expectativas alentadoras, lejos de su monótona apatía y crisis de autoestima, se estaba convirtiendo en un rebelde que se alzaba contra los designios de un reducido grupo de personas con multidiversas motivaciones.

~ Entonces deberás entrenar muy duro para lograr eso que buscas ~ las palabras de Kaworu tenían un matiz de emoción, realmente era interesante pensar acaso que él realmente seguía vivo, que podía tocarlo, y teniendo fe, esa arma poderosa que le ayudaría a liberarse de las cadenas de su propio cuerpo, podría estrecharlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, para no soltarlo jamás.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a correr entre los árboles, dando trompicones a los pocos pasos, y otras veces estrellándose contra esos obstáculos frondosos y tupidos de hojas, descubriendo que tenía que desarrollar sus otros sentidos para percibir la cercanía de los objetos que pudieran estar frente a él. No tenía miedo a caer, a lastimarse, de hecho al poco rato ya estaba estillado y con raspones en las piernas, quería llorar de dolor pero siempre se levantaba, a veces de golpe, por la furia que desataba el malestar físico, a veces lento, respirando profundamente y calmándose mientras intentaba tantear todo aquello que le rodeaba, notaba que percibía con más fuerza los olores de la naturaleza, que sus manos eran levísimamente más ágiles al momento de sostenerse de alguna roca o quitar alguna rama intrusa que estorbara a su paso. Su boca casi saboreaba la tierra que entraba cada vez que caía en el lodo, era repugnante, pero quizás sería útil en otras circunstancias. Después de diez kilómetros de dar vueltas en círculo alrededor del monte, se dio un momento para descansar, el cuerpo se sentía más vivo que nunca, pero agotado, sin quitarse la venda, pudo ver una silueta con brillo propio, no podía creerlo, Kaworu Nagisa, o sea, Tabris, estaba ahí, veía el contorno del cuerpo, ese esbelto cuerpo que lo inspiraba a glorificarlo a pesar de los bajos instintos que en el pasado cercano provocó.


	16. Capítulo Décimo quinto: Origen del Ángel

"TABRIS: EL DIARIO PERDIDO"

_Disclaimer: NGE pertenece a Gainax, fic solo con fines de entretenimiento_

_**Capítulo Décimo quinto: Origen del ángel**_

Shinji Ikari ataviado en su atuendo deportivo caía por una barranca sintiendo el vacío por un breve lapso de tiempo que para él parecía pasar con asombrosa lentitud, no se sentía, por primera vez, temeroso de sufrir daño alguno, de hecho su instinto de supervivencia estaba completamente anulado, en su mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera la fe en el retorno de Kaworu, en que su existencia momentánea se tornara en un milagro, pues él ahora era quien daba sentido a su propia vida, el volverse uno, y no como en el reiterativo novelesco concepto de la entrega total al acto carnal por obra y destino del sentimentalismo próvido del concepto "amor", precisaba detallar que el hecho de volverse uno tenía que remontarse a la literalidad del concepto, fusionarse en un solo ser para cumplir su cometido y traer paz al firmamento de una vez por todas.

Más tiempo fue pasando y Shinji en su trance notó que ya había perdido totalmente la sensibilidad de su limitado cuerpo, ahora estaba muy por encima del suelo, lo notaba por la sensación de pesadez que comenzaba a hacerse presente a razón de la altura en la que estaba.

~ Finalmente has despertado, Ajshalom, has dejado tus ataduras humanas para encarnar en la salvación del planeta que tanto has defendido de tus hermanos ~ dijo Tabris con su forma definitiva, un humanoide con unas enormes alas plateadas, idéntico al sujeto que fue conocido como el quinto niño ~ Shinji-kun, tú eres el décimo octavo ángel, el ángel de la paz. Al fin lo has logrado.

– Pero… ¿Y la fusión? Yo te veo fuera de mí físicamente, ¿qué sucede? ¿No nos hemos hecho uno solo? – el joven Ikari ya sólo tenía su forma angelical, con un brillo blanco y destellante similar a una estrella en el cénit de su vida.

~ Si me ves es porque soy producto de tu poder, déjame que te lo explique… para haber nacido un ángel a partir de un humano, tuvo que haber un sacrificio, yo te entregué mi alma en ese libro, tú como tributo has dado tu carne y tu sangre, por eso eres el nuevo mesías, Ajshalom, y tienes que liberar a Lilith y a Adán para que acabe esta guerra, tú, _primus inter pares_, el hermano definitivo, el que está a nivel del primer ángel, el que no desciende de él ~ Tabris estaba más vivo que nunca, sus ojos delataban una vivacidad sin precedentes, y Shinji, o ahora denominado como el ángel número dieciocho, sintió la sensación de asombro invadirlo por entero. ¿Tenía poderes tales como para volver la vida a quien lo deseara?

– Y así todo el mundo estará en paz, una vez acabemos con esta absurda guerra – agregó con tono reflexivo para luego desplegar unas enormes alas color blanco, el aura ahora dorada que lo rodeaba era evidencia de su divinidad. Decidido, cerró los ojos y con los brazos abiertos cubrió en un abrazo a Kaworu, momento en el cual, súbitamente, los otros catorce ángeles se hicieron presentes.

~ Te seguiremos a donde vayas, guía nuestro sendero, Mesías, bendito seas por los siglos de los siglos ~ al unísono, y junto con Kaworu se escuchó como un cántico sagrado, en ese instante el cielo se cubrió de una bruma blanquizca, en toda la tierra se podía ver esa luz que redimía a los arrepentidos y condenaba a la ceguera a los hombres de mala fe.

En el cuartel general de NERV la Mayor Misato Katsuragi no daba crédito a lo que las cámaras de las aeronaves de las naciones unidas que a gran distancia cubrían el inesperado suceso que derrumbaba todas las barreras de la lógica. Ahí estaban vivos y poderosos los seres que pretendían destruir la tierra, ahí estaban las víctimas del Proyecto EVA, y por primera vez en muchos años, la expresión de desconcierto y terror se apoderó de Gendo Ikari, esto no se lo esperaba.

– Esto no puede ser, los pergaminos del mar muerto no indicaban nada parecido – se quejó Fuyutsuki, mientras observaba de pie, detrás de su ex pupilo – ¿Será que él es el salvador del mundo? ¿Siempre estuvimos equivocados?

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntaba el hombre con gafas, sin embargo, debía evitar a toda costa que sus planes se fueran al traste, así que ordenó que los EVAs salieran con el dummy plug activado para intentar evitar una aparente catástrofe.

Antes de que estuvieran las máquinas en el tren de ascenso, Shinji en su forma angelical se presentó ante los incrédulos ojos de Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, Misato, Ritsuko, Kozo y de su padre, la luz que emanaba fue difuminándose para poder mostrar que, en efecto, era el tercer piloto del Evangelion convertido en su peor enemigo, un humano que había alcanzado la divinidad.

– Nos volvemos a ver, padre mío – Shinji no caminaba, más bien flotaba y parecía mostrar una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada que inspiraba terror en su progenitor, se acercó hasta quedar frente a todos y captar su atención.

– ¿Qué has hecho, mocoso insolente? – reclamó aquél hombre, incapaz de comprender lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Cómo volvería a estar con Yui? ¡Esto se salía de sus manos y definitivamente ya no podía evitarlo! ¿Cómo pudo un tonto niño llorón volverse ahora la mayor amenaza que debían enfrentar?

– He venido a decir que te perdono, padre, y a todos ustedes también, vine a darle a la humanidad la paz y la libertad que siempre se han merecido –

– Las MAGGI indican patrón azul, ¡Shinji se ha vuelto un ángel! ¡Es un enemigo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? – La doctora Akagi se quitaba las gafas incrédula, revisaba de nuevo y sus más tenebrosos sueños eran nada comparado con lo que ahora indicaban las supercomputadoras en el radar – hay más de catorce señales de patrón azul, ¡por Dios! ¡Los EVA no responden! ¡No encuentran a Rei! ¿Qué hacemos comandante?

– No hay necesidad de pelear, tan sólo he venido a arreglar ciertas cosas – contestó el 18vo ángel con voz serena y calmada – es de humanos arrepentirse, siéntanse libres de hacerlo a su juicio.

Desapareciendo en ese instante, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta los vestidores de las pilotos donde Rei estaba desnuda, apenas sacando el uniforme de su empaque, cuando se le apareció el otrora hijo del comandante Ikari, y por primera vez éste la vio sorprendida, no por el hecho de irrumpir en un área que no le correspondía, sino por la forma en que ahora se veía el tercer piloto. Los recuerdos eran difusos, había innumerables lagunas, pero sabía que era él y no una ilusión.

– Ikari-kun… – Rei por vez primera sintió ganas de correr, pero no se podía mover, en su corazón sus latidos no se agitaban, al contrario, parecía trabajar tranquilo. Ella que nunca en la vida temió por su vida, ella que no había experimentado el terror.

– Hermana mía, es tiempo de sacarte de este abismo – musitó él, al tiempo que le tocó la frente, donde brotó un halo de luz, y de un instante a otro, todo pareció aclararse en la mente de la joven, las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron dando un panorama revelador, ella volvió a sonreír como aquella vez tras la operación Yashima, toda su memoria como humana volvió a conectarse y las verdades de su naturaleza se revelaron como flores en primavera, en los confines subterráneos del Geofrente ahora faltaba cierto ser enorme, de nombre Lilith, ya liberado de su prisión y concentrado en el pequeño y tibio cuerpo de Rei Ayanami. Volvieron al círculo que ahora conformaban los demás ángeles ante la mirada impotente de NERV y de los viejos de SEELE que sesionaban urgentemente sin poder hacer otra cosa que admirar el suceso. Desde una bañera abandonada, Asuka abandonó el estado catatónico en el que estaba después del ataque del ángel Arael para ver con horror que aquellas criaturas que había aniquilado junto a sus otros dos compañeros estaban ahí, vivas, en ese instante con el rictus mostrando un pavor sin límites, su corazón finalmente cumplió sus designios, dejó de latir, pero antes de dejar de respirar un sentimiento conocido hace tiempo la llenó, no tenía que pelear más, no tenía que demostrar que era invencible, ahora estaría en otro sitio, en armonía, en calma, descansaba en paz.

**Nota del autor**: 'Primus inter pares', el primero entre iguales.


End file.
